1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning machines and, particularly, to a positioning machine to position a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, workpieces are often manually positioned first, and then are machined. Such a method of positioning the workpieces is prone to error, and can result in low precision.
Therefore, what is needed is a positioning machine to overcome the described limitations.